This invention relates to an electric motor and more particularly to a small-sized electric motor stator.
In a conventional small-sized electric motor stator, a coil terminal for connecting an end of a coil conductor to an external circuit is attached at its one end to a bobbin and is bent to extend across the outer circumference of the coil so that no physical external force is applied to the coil due to the deformation of the coil terminal and that the connection to the external connecting terminal is easy.
However, in the conventional small-sized electric motor stator of the above-described construction, the coil cannot be automatically wound by an automatic machine because the coil terminal extends across the outer circumference of the coil. Also, winding the coil end around the coil terminal cannot be achieved by an automatic machine. Therefore, the connection between the coil end and the coil terminal had to be established by attaching the coil terminal to the bobbin after the coil is wound around the bobbin and then winding the coil end around the coil terminal and soldered. Therefore, due to the deformation of the coil terminal, the distance of it from the coil can be changed, where an external force may be exterted upon the coil and the coil conductor may be broken. Also, a play may be easily generated between the coil terminal and the bobbin, making the coil winding operation instable.